The University of Iowa proposes to continue its NIEHS supported Environmental Health Sciences Research Center (EHSRC) that is dedicated to four goals: 1) to operate an interdisciplinary environmental health sciences research center with a focus on agricultural and rural environmental exposures and health effects; 2) to promote research interactions between the environmental health research units, enhance ongoing environmental health research, and facilitate initiation of new collaborative and interdisciplinary environmental health research; 3) to enhance and promote training and the development of young investigators in the environmental health sciences; and 4) to serve as a technical resource to the State of Iowa, the region, the nation, and internationally in the area of agricultural and rural environmental health. The Center includes 57 faculty from the Colleges of Public Health, Medicine and Engineering in four research cores-the Environmental Epidemiology Core, the Pulmonary Biology Core, the Occupational Health Core and the and are currently engaged in 128 environmental health research projects. The EHSRC is governed by an Administrative Core that includes a Pilot Project Grant Program that has now funded 62 grants that have resulted in over $6 million in subsequent research funding, and an excellent Center Enrichment Program. The Center has developed a very active enter Outreach and Education Core. The EHSRC supports five research facilities including the Health Registry Facility including the Health Registry Facility, the Environmental Assessment Facility, the Molecular Immunology and Cell Biology Facility, the Inhalation Toxicology Facility and the Clinical Exposure Facility. The Center will continue to focus on health outcomes highly relevant to agricultural and rural environmental health-cancer, adverse reproductive outcomes, respiratory disease, injuries and agriculturally related health outcomes-and environmental assessment and control research. The EHSRC has made very significant progress over the last four years, is now much stronger in all of its components and is prepared to continue to provide national leadership in the area of agricultural and rural environmental health research, outreach and education.